


Walk With Me

by EmpressOfAU



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F!Byleth in M!Byleths outfit, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I will fix a few things I think the writers got lazy with in terms of Edelgard's route, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Romance, Semi-Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Trauma, slow-medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfAU/pseuds/EmpressOfAU
Summary: Edelgard knows her path, she is determined to walk it, to reforge the world. She has resigned herself to walking it with only her trusted friend Hubert at her side.When a blue eyed mercenary comes into her life, hope is planted deep in her chest. Maybe, just maybe this strange, powerful, enchanting woman will walk alongside her.*Each chapter will cover 1 month of the game. Focusing heavily on Edelgard and Byleth's relationship. Other relationships will feature as well. Tags updated as we go.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is super short. You can expect the others to be much longer. 
> 
> I will mostly be following canon, but with a few alterations. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the ride! :)
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @empress-things

“Class is finished for today,” the Professor’s voice was steady, unwavering, devoid of emotion, her blank stare scanning the room. “If you have further questions you can ask anytime.” It was clear by now she was a punctual woman. Only a week into classes and always ended the exact moment the bell tolled. It was almost uncanny how she always seemed to know. 

The students began packing up their things, Caspar and Bernadetta were the first to fly from the room, both for very different reasons. Dorothea and Petra exited together, pausing to nudge Linhardt awake and hurry him along. Ferdinand went to the Professor’s desk, asking her to further explain the tactical theory they had just discussed. 

Edelgard lingered ensuring the room was clean, she disposed of several discarded doodles from Caspar and collected the book Bernadetta had left behind in her haste to flee back to her room. 

She heard Ferdinand laugh at something, likely his own joke or moment of bragging about his prowess. Edelgard held back her smirk as the sound pittered away into an awkward cough when all he received in return was the same blank stare their Professor seemed to permanently wear. Even fighting off bandits the woman hadn’t shown a hint of her expressionless mask breaking. Edelgard wanted to know what it would take to break it, when the woman would finally slip up and show what she was hiding. 

Finally Ferdinand left, leaving the Professor to finish tidying her own already immaculate desk. She gathered her books, making it to the door at the same time Edelgard and Hubert arrived. It wasn’t an accident. 

“Professor, thank you for the lesson today,” She nodded politely to the taller woman, who merely returned the gesture in response. “I wished to discuss the mission in two weeks, to eliminate the bandits.”

“Yes?” 

The narrowness of the doorway meant they were close enough that Edlegard had to tilt her head up to look into the Professors steel blue eyes, her gaze not betraying a hint of inner thought or emotion. 

“The other students, this will be their first time in real combat, where they will be forced to take a life.” Edelgard had her doubts that some could handle it. Bernadetta and Dorothea in particular. 

“Some may not take as easily to it as others,” Hubert added, completing the thought. It was easier for him to speak in less than flattering terms about fellow classmates. Edelgard couldn’t be seen doing such things. 

“Dorothea and Bernadetta.” The Professor answered in her monotone, cutting directly to the point. “They are not killers. Ranged combat will make it easier, but they will struggle. The three of us will cover in moments of hesitation.” She nodded to both students, prompting Hubert to raise a brow. 

“And how do you know I won’t hesitate, Professor?” 

“You’ve killed.” Their teacher met Hubert’s piercing gaze with her own, never flinching, not an easy feat. Edelgard had seen other professors and heads of state shift under her friends stare. 

“The others,” she looked back to Edelgard. “Will either adjust with time, or they will not. If they don’t I will alter their role on the battlefield.”

“Thank you Professor. It eases my mind to know you’re looking out for everyone. But please, let me know if there is anything I can assist with.” A nod was the Professor’s only response. “Have a good evening, Professor.” 

“You as well.” 

Edelgard walked in smooth steps from the classroom, Hubert ensuring his own long strides were shortened to keep pace with her, as always. Neither of them spoke until they were safely away from prying ears, near the entrance to the training yard. The loud thudding of practice weapons and shouts from students and instructors would prevent their voices from carrying. 

“Offly perceptive, that Professor of ours. Only a week and she already sees so much.” Hubert crossed his arms, looking somewhere between concerned and curious. A sentiment they shared. 

“Bernadetta and Dorothea aren’t hard to understand, but yes, she knew without a doubt you’ve killed before.” 

“And I must say, that mask of hers is most impressive, I’ve yet to see even the slightest crack.”

“You’ve sent out for information on her, I take it?” 

“Oh yes, but it will take some time before I can have a report of any substance.” Huberts pale green, almost golden eyes met her own. “You fought with her, what was your impression?” 

“It was only a quick skirmish,” Edelgard recalled it perfectly. “She moves instinctively, always seeming to anticipate what the enemy would do. She didn’t hesitate to give orders, nor throw herself in the fight. That mask didn’t even shift when she killed. She is skilled. Very skilled. Her father didn’t even see fit to join the fight until the end, he obviously trusted her. What’s more, she didn’t even flinch when she threw herself between me and that fools axe. I was sure she was going to die, but...it’s like she knew exactly where it would be. It was uncanny Hubert.”

“Our Professor is quite the oddity. Not even taking into account being made a Professor by the archbishop herself, despite having no qualifications. Although her age is something of a mystery as well. Perhaps she is some magical creature and is actually thousands of years old.” 

“You’re wit never fails to amuse Hubert,” Edelgard still allowed herself to smirk faintly at her friend. “Anything is possible, unfortunately. Keep me notified on what your investigation turns up.”

“Of course.” Hubert’s eyes moved, looking over Edelgard’s shoulder, prompting her to turn. 

Their professor was walking slowly, gaze shifting constantly as though taking in all the details around her. Her steps were measured, that odd coat of hers ruffling gently behind her in the breeze. She nodded to those who shouted greetings to her, but otherwise made no effort to interact with anyone. And of course, her face was as unreadable as always. 

“She’s been wandering the monastery grounds every day since she arrived. I’d say she was lost, but she never looks concerned. But then, she never looks like she feels anything. I almost admire that.” Indeed, Hubert nearly did sound jealous of their professor’s ability to mask even the tiniest traces of emotion. 

Edelgard looked hard at the woman, taking note of everything, as though she would suddenly understand what it was she was missing. Their professor was taller than average standing level with most of the men. Her broad frame gave her a strong appearance, although the entirety of her body was hidden beneath black clothing and armour plates in strategic locations. The fact that she showed not an ounce of skin had Edelgard wondering if she was also hiding something. Her sapphire hair fell in gentle waves around her shoulders. The woman was a mystery, but one Edelgard was determined to unravel. 

* * *

Byleth nodded to Marianne as she passed the stables, the girl was brushing and talking softly to the animals, as she did every day. Ingrid was there today as well, speaking with several of the knights. She gave a faint smile but quickly looked away, each day she had stared a heartbeat longer. 

The Professor paused as she passed the knights quarters, running through the map in her mind. Quickest path was to cut through the central garden. From here she could get to the chapel, the cemetery, the reception all, or the dining hall. It was a key area to defend incase of attack, defensive positions could be taken at either end of the stables and friendly forces could reinforce multiple areas. Likewise it would need to be seized for a successful assault. 

Byleth had spent her first two weeks memorizing the exact layout of the monastery, drawing up battle plans in her head for both attack and defence of the location. It was also useful for navigation purposes. If time was ever a factor she now knew the shortest routes everywhere in the monastery. 

Her walks had also allowed her to notice where students and faculty spent the majority of their free time. They often moved around, but Byleth had taken note of the locations they liked to frequent. 

She continued on her path, moving up to the second floor of the main building. She received instructions from the other professors along with her father, Seteth, and Rhea in the evenings. If they were available of course, all were understandably busy. 

Byleth had been able to hone many skills over her years as a mercenary, but it was rare she had so much extra time specifically to receive instruction from various people on so many topics. Everything she learned were also things she could pass onto her class. While she had yet to struggle in her instructions, she had free access to a variety of individuals who could expand her skills. It seemed foolish not to take advantage. 

Her father had taught her all manner of combat techniques, which she had become incredibly skilled in over the years. Likewise she had learned various things from fellow mercenaries over the years, but Byleth was always eager to learn new skills or improve her existing ones. 

She spent the majority of the next two hours practicing her magic with Rhea and discussing lance techniques with Seteth. Byleth still found her own skills and knowledge in magic, particularly holy magic, lacking, Rhea however insisted she had a gift for it that would reveal itself if she continued to train. 

The archbishop was a busy woman, or at least it seemed she would be, yet she always seemed to have time for their lessons. There was something about the woman that made Byleth...not uneasy. She couldn't recall ever feeling that before, but when the archbishops eyes were on her, it was as if the holy woman was seeing something...more. 

What’s more, she felt familiar somehow. Byleth was certain they had never met, various people, her father and the archbishop herself had confirmed as much. Still, whenever Byleth was with her, it was impossible to shake the feeling. She was coming to hypothesize that perhaps it was Sothis who had some connection to the woman, which of course was a whole different issue, considering the girls lack of knowledge of herself. 

Byleth’s feet carried her to the dining hall, her rumbling stomach ensuring she couldn’t ignore the necessity any longer. It was a bit later than dinner time for most, but the room was still busy, filled with chatter and laughter. 

Food in hand, she scanned the room for an empty seat, her eyes were drawn to a familiar waving hand adorned with several bracelets and rings. Moving through the rows with long strides, Byleth seated herself in an empty spot beside Petra and across from Dorothea, no longer waving but smiling brightly. 

“Good evening Professor! You’re eating late.” The former songstress leaned forward, both arms folded on the table, almost framing her chest. 

“Hello. I was receiving instruction.” 

“My, my, so diligent! You spend all day teaching us then you go off and learn more in your free time.”

“You are being most dedicated Professor,” Pretra chimed in, giving what Byleth thought to be a look of approval. “I understand wanting to learn all you can.” 

Byleth nodded. She’d noted Petra was a very hard worker, constantly looking to improve her skills. “There are many here who can teach valuable skills.”

“Oh my,” Dorothea sighed, propping her head up in a palm. “There are more things than studying you know. There must be something you do for fun Professor.” 

Byleth met the former songstress’s gaze, looking into her forest green eyes, noting how the woman could only hold it for a few seconds before looking away, fidgeting slightly in her seat. “I enjoy learning or improving my skills.”

“I am understanding Professor and am agreeing.” 

“You two, I swear I’ll eventually teach you all how to have fun.” Dorothea shook her head, but there was a smile on her face as she looked over to Petra, still not meeting Byleth’s eyes.

It wasn’t anything new. She had heard many people say over the years that it was difficult to look her in the eyes. Apparently her stare made people uncomfortable. She had accepted this fact, since she didn’t know how to look at people any differently, she would just add Dorothea to the list of individuals she would avoid direct eye contact with. 

Byleth turned her attention to her food, finishing the meal quickly while her students chatted around her. She bid good evening to both women before rising and heading towards her bedroom.

She closed the door with a quiet click, shrugging off her coat and hanging it on the door. She unbuckled her knife, hanging the belt and blade around her bedpost, before stripping out of her remaining clothes. Left in only her undergarments, which was a pair of form hugging small shorts, Byleth grabbed a book from her shelf and climbed into bed. 

“_ You know,” _ Sothis’s voice chimed in her head before she had even opened the book. “ _ You’re not so bad at this teaching thing. Even if you are still creepily emotionless.” _

“Thank you, Sothis.”

“_ Of course that’s only with my help.” _

_ “ _It is.” Byleth had no difficulty admitting that Sothis did indeed make it easier. She was good at reading people’s feelings, something Byleth had always struggled with. She’d always had a sort of intuition, being able to read people’s intentions, but now, she was certain that was Sothis’s influence as well.

“_ Well, don’t stay up too late! Think how silly it would look for you to collapse infront of your students!” _

“I won’t Sothis.” Byleth knew she could get at least a few pages of reading done before Sothis would chime in again. When she had finished and closed the book, laying her head down, she spoke softly into her pillow as her eyes drifted closed. “Good night, Sothis.”

_ “Good night, Byleth.” _ The slightest tingle of warmth flickered through her chest, but it was so faint the woman didn’t even notice it before she slipped into sleep.

* * *

The bandits were backed into a corner, no escape. Edelgard cast a glance around her companions, taking careful note of their expressions. 

Bernadetta was trembling more than usual, doing her best to hide behind Petra and Dorothea. Of the two women themselves, Petra was calm, which was to be expected, leading Edelgard to wonder if the Brigid woman had experienced combat before. Dorothea looked slightly pensive, lips pursed tightly, but otherwise seemed collected. 

Ferdinand looked determined, already practicing attacks with his lance. Of course, he’d already bragged that he would defeat more bandits than her. Caspar was visibly shaking with anticipation. Linhardt looked genuinely awake for the first time in his life, worrying at his lower lip. 

Hubert, of course, was utterly calm, standing by her side as always, surveying the others with a critical eye, occasionally grimacing when he saw weakness. Lilac eyes turned to take in their Professor, who stood beside the duo, observing the bandits. 

“Well, Professor?” She asked, curious how the woman planned to do this. It shouldn't be a difficult battle. Edelgard knew her and Hubert could handle them on their own, but this wasn’t about that. This would be a test for everyone else, and she knew their Professor was aware of this. 

“Ferdinand, Caspar.” The Professor’s voice didn’t change from it’s usual volume or inflection, but both students were quick to run to her side. “You two will handle the first two guards.”

“I’ll strike the villains down!” Ferdinand...oh goddess, he struck a pose. 

“I’m gonna show them real pain!” Caspar banged his fists together, hopping back and forth between each foot. 

Byleth ignored their outbursts, looking instead to the rest of the group. “Petra, you’ll move past them and engage any remaining guards on the platform. Dorothea and Bernadetta will provide support.” 

Dorothea wiggled her fingers, lightning magic sparking between them. “Don’t you worry Professor, I’m not gonna let anyone lay a finger on her.” She threw a wink a Petra who smiled and nodded in return, opting for readying her sword rather than words. Dorothea looked a shade paler than usual, but seemed otherwise calm. 

Bernadetta meanwhile was quite literally shaking from head to toe. “Ww-what? Me?! Why?! J-just let me stay back and watch or something! I-I can’t!” 

Byleth stood directly infront of the trembling girl, trying to catch her eyes for a moment before giving a subtle nod and abandoning the attempt. 

“Bernadetta, you have skill, you have the ability to keep your fellow students safe. Today, you need to use that skill. They need your help.” 

Edelgard agreed with the Professor’s words. While it was incredibly difficult to not only get the girl to train, but to also put in a genuine effort. However, during those rare times, she had revealed a natural talent that was apparent to everybody. If the girl could only gain some confidence, she would become a force to be reckoned with. Edelgard watched with curiosity as the Professor attempted to coax the perpetually terrified girl out of her shell. 

“B-but I can’t! I’m no good!” 

“Bernadetta, if I thought you were a liability I would not allow you into battle. Do you believe I would lie to spare yours, or anyone’s feelings?” 

She studied the Professor closely. Of course, her seemingly unbreakable mask was still firmly in place, voice and expression utterly blank. Edelgard was certain the woman was capable of hiding a great many things with her mastery of hiding emotions. However, outright deception did not appear to be a strength, as the constantly blank stare would unnerve more people than it would set at ease. Her’s was a mask for concealing, not misleading. 

“N-no,” the girl whispered, her shaking dying down to a small tremor in her legs. “You have scary honest eyes.” 

Edelgard almost chucked at the description, she supposed it was rather adept. The Professor’s eyes always felt like they were seeing so much, like she was looking right through you, seeing your every flaw and weakness. 

“Bernadetta,” Edelgard stepped forward, standing next to the Professor, hoping to help the process along. “Neither the Professor or I would allow anyone on the battlefield if we didn’t think them ready. This is not a command to fight, I’m not speaking to you as your future Emperor. I speak to you as your classmate, will you help us?” 

The tremor was still there, but the girl’s grey eyes peeked up, catching lilac ones for just a moment before quickly looking away again. “Y-yes. I’ll do my best.” Her grip tightened around the bow in her hands, turning her knuckles white. 

“Thank you, Bernadetta.”

“Linhardt,” the Professor was already moving on. Edelgard gave Bernadetta a small smile before her eyes tracked the professor. “You will stay in the rear, healing those who need it.” Impressively, Linhardt repressed his yawn as he nodded. 

The Professor moved to stand back in front of the assembled students. “Once the first platform is clear, we will separate into two groups. Edelgard and myself will take the main path to the right. Hubert, you’ll lead the others down the left. The bandits will focus on us, allowing you to flank and hit them from the rear. Understood?” 

Edelgard nodded along with everyone else. It was a good plan. Her and Byleth were the most able fighters in the group and could easily handle these bandits on their own. This would take some danger off the less experienced members, but also having Hubert among their number would ensure they still had some experienced to keep things under control. While Hubert may not have been the most likable among their group, Edelgard knew the others at least respected or feared him enough to listen. 

“Are you sure the two of you will be alright, Professor?” Dorothea looked between the two of them, genuine concern on her face. 

“Yes.” Their Professor gave no more than the short answer and a nod before unsheathing her sword. “Everyone prepare.” 

The battle unfolded much as Edelgard suspected. The bandits were nothing compared to their might, many of them falling before her axe and the Professor’s sword. What she hadn’t been expecting was how seamlessly the two of them fought. 

There was no communication, no barked orders or stumbling moments where they got in eachother’s ways. They flowed, moving in harmony, it reminded Edelgard of dancing. Her heart thudded in her chest with each step, her eyes managed to track the Professor yet never lose sight of the battle. 

Not a single flinch, neither a look of worry or glee so much as flickered across the woman’s face. She could run her blade through a man’s chest with the same expression she answered a question in class. 

The bandits died easily, the battle ending when Edelgard drove her axe into the cretin of a leader’s chest. She kicked his limp body off her weapon, flicking it harshly, sending a spray of crimson through the air. 

“Pathetic,” she muttered, not sparing his body a second glance. Not only was he scum that would take money to kill three unarmed children, but he had failed to even do that. The world was much better off without his kind. 

Edelgard cast a look around, taking in each of her fellow students, the blood on their weapons, the new looks in their eyes. Today they had been changed forever, the first drops of blood had stained their hands. Rivers awaited them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth settles into life at the monastery, the students warm up to her. 
> 
> The mystery of Byleth deepens for Edelgard and Hubert.
> 
> The Lenato Rebellion.

Byleth ducked under the blow, bringing her sword up to rest against her opponent’s ribs. She was quick to step back with light steps, shaking her head at the young man. “Too much power.” 

“But power is where it’s at Professor! How else am I gonna take ‘em down?” Caspar looked utterly dumbfounded by the very notion. 

“If you wish to hone your power, use an axe. Fists are more useful with speed. Darting blows. Death by a thousand cuts.” 

Caspar let out a loud groan, throwing his head back. “That sounds like so much work! Can’t I just hit hard and fast?” 

“Eventually. But speed is more important in the beginning. Power means nothing if you are not fast enough to hit your target.” 

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Indeed. Speed first, then we work on adding power. Work on the drills I gave you. We will pick up again in two days.” 

“You got it!” Caspar gave a mock salute, a large smile on his face as he sprinted off towards the training dummies. 

Byleth returned the training sword to the weapon rack, taking a final glance around the training grounds. Most of her students had finished their training and left. Caspar had asked her to stay behind and help with his brawling technique. While the final day of the week was a free day, many still chose to train, Byleth among them. A few students from other houses were still training, and Byleth’s eyes landed on a head of long golden hair pulled into a braid. Ingrid from the Blue Lions, if she recalled correctly. 

Her lance form was rather good, swift fluid movements with precise bursts of strength. Watching for a moment, Byleth noted that if she adjusted her grip slightly it would give her greater power but not compromise her speed. It was one of the more advanced lance skills Jeralt had shown her before. It was difficult for many to grasp because it required altering their footwork in a very subtle way, which Byleth found to be more difficult than large changes, as subtle changes would get lost and forgotten.

She moved to the side, waiting until Ingrid had finished her current routine, not wishing to break her concentration. 

“Ingrid?” 

“Professor, did you need something?” 

“Your lance technique, an alternate grip is to slide your rear hand back slightly, push with your shoulders more--it should provide extra power.” 

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly. “I didn’t see you teaching this to Ferdinand earlier.” 

“ _ She thinks you’re criticizing her, and I have to say, I can’t blame her. We really have to work on that tone of yours.” _

Byleth hadn’t been aware the girl was watching her instruction with Ferdinand so closely, but she answered anyways. “I didn’t show him because he isn’t skilled enough to use it, nor does he have your strength. This technique is more advanced. It’s one of the last ones Jeralt taught me.” She met the girls eyes, hoping that despite her blank stare, Ingrid wouldn’t see deceit in them. Byleth was truthful with her words. 

_ “You could have led with that,” _ Sothis scoffed. 

“Really?” Ingrid’s expression seemed to brighten slightly. 

Byleth nodded. “You seem to be the most advanced lance user among all the classes.” She’d spent enough time on the training grounds to see all the students at work. 

“Wow, thank you professor. I train hard, but I don’t think I’m that good.” 

Byleth shook her head gently. “Lying to you serves no purpose. May I show you the technique?” 

Ingrid nodded, holding out her lance, which the ex-mercenary accepted. She took a few moments to slowly demonstrate the positioning, explaining why the placement was necessary and what it could be used for. She then launched into a series of strikes, showcasing the technique in action.

Handing the lance back, she watched with a careful eye while Ingrid imitated the moves with a great deal of accuracy. Byleth only had to make a single correction, and a minor one at that. When Byleth was satisfied the girl had the movements memorized, she bid farewell and turned to leave. 

“Professor? If you don’t mind me asking...why did you teach me this? I’m not a member of your class.”

Byleth didn’t quite understand the question, but she still answered to the best of her ability. “You have the skill to utilize it and I had the ability to teach you. Good evening Ingrid.” She nodded towards the girl a final time before departing. 

With her solo training done for the day, her next stop was a dinner before she met with the Archbishop for additional magic lessons and Jeralt to brush up on her riding skills. 

The dining hall was expectedly crowded. The unexpected part came from seeing her entire class, except Caspar and Bernadetta, were seated together, with Dorothea and Ferdinand waving her over enthusiastically. 

Once she had her food, Byleth seated herself in the offered seat between Ferdinand and Linhardt. Petra sat on Linhardt’s other side, while across from them were Hubert, Edelgard, and Dorothea. 

“Good evening Professor,” Edelgard intoned politely, with a nod. 

“Good evening everyone.” It was odd to see them all eating together, but she had seen it happen. Hopefully there wasn’t an occasion she was forgetting or unaware of. 

“Professor, I wish to be thanking you for showing me the new sword...sword…” Petra’s brows furrowed into a tight V, obviously struggling with the word. 

“Technique,” Hubert offered, his almost golden eyes never stopping their slow, critical scan of the dining hall. 

“Yes! It has been helping greatly.” 

“You’re welcome. You expressed interest in using a bow. Next week I’ll adjust your training schedule to work with Bernadetta.”

“Thank you Professor!” Petra gave the best version of a bow she could while seated, prompting Byleth to nod in return. She would need to discuss this with Bernadetta also. Perhaps she could convince the girl to come out of her room with tea and cake. 

“Ferdinand, I’ll be going by the stables after dinner. I will arrange for riding lessons.” 

“Excellent! I received them growing up, of course, as any good noble would, however it has been some time since I’ve had the opportunity to practice.”

“Combat training will be quite different, but it is helpful you know the fundamentals.”

“Are you an accomplished rider yourself Professor? I don’t think you mentioned being of noble birth, but your father is a famous knight.” 

Dorothea scoffed loudly from across the table, crossing her arms tightly against her chest as she rolled her eyes at the ginger haired man. “Don’t have to be a noble to learn to ride a horse Ferdie.”

“I didn’t imply any such thing!” he defended immediately, looking...offended? It seemed a mixture of upset but also angry. 

“ _ He’s definitely offended,”  _ Sothis chimed in. “ _ He does come off rather arrogant though. Although that Dorothea is sure feisty. I don’t think she needs much excuse to go after him.” _

“Dorothea, he didn’t have any ill intention behind his comment. Ferdinand, your tone could have been perceived as arrogant, please attempt to correct that in the future.” Byleth had no desire to see her students quarreling. It seemed a simple misunderstanding on both their parts. 

“Of course, Professor. Dorothea, I do apologize, I did not mean to offend.” Ferdinand seemed sincere in his apology, looking both of them in the eyes, his face was open and honest. 

“Whatever,” Dorothea rolled her eyes, scoffing slightly, but she didn’t pursue the argument, which was good enough for now. “Professor,” her eyes lit up as she looked at Byleth, even meeting her eyes for a moment. “I was wondering if you could give me a hand with some of the magic theory you assigned yesterday?”

“Of course. I can assist you after class tomorrow.” 

“Thanks Professor!” Dorothea’s smile was bright, producing the faintest crinkle near her eyes. 

Byleth simply nodded, letting the chatter flow around her as she finished her food. She noticed Edelgard didn’t partake in much conversation herself, usually only speaking when addressed directly, much like Byleth herself. She kept a critical eye on the conversation though, seeming to be listening attentively. Her eyes fell back to Byleth more frequently than anyone else, but the looks were also the shortest. 

Only once did Byleth manage to catch those lilac eyes, making it the only time Edelgard’s stare lingered, albeit, only a few heartbeats. Well, what Byleth presumed to be heartbeats. Her lack of one made it hard to judge exactly how long they were. 

It was hard to discern what laid behind those cool eyes. Edelgard protected her thoughts and emotions well, never giving anything more away than she desired. As of now, her and Hubert were the only two who had yet to speak to her outside of the classroom or training missions. What instructions she had to offer them were met with cool nods and quick words of thanks. 

Byleth had privately spoken to all of the students, either approaching them herself or they her of their own volition. Edelgard seemed far more reserved though, which Byleth didn’t take issue with. It was merely something that differentiated her. 

_ “There’s something about her, don’t you think? She’s hiding something…” _

Byleth repressed the impulse to nod. Edelgard was keeping secrets. She could feel it, or well, likely Sothis could feel it, therefore she did as well. Regardless, she didn’t take issue with the Imperial Princess keeping her secrets. she was allowed to them, everyone was. Byleth was interested in knowledge and expanding her skills, but people’s secrets had no interest to her. Perhaps because she’d grown up with her own father having so many of his own. 

She wouldn’t be opposed to Edelgard becoming more open with her. The princess was an interesting young woman to be sure. They had engaged in several interesting discussions during class. Her knowledge of battle and tactics was impressive, and it was enjoyable speaking to her. 

It was odd however, when they fought together. Byleth had fought with many people throughout her life, and she’d become very adept at working both on her own and with others. Her usual role was a frontline commander since she was uniquely qualified to keep calm in battle and issue orders. 

Still, she had never found anyone who could intuit her movements like Edelgard. Byleth had been told many times by her allies that her blank expression and stare made it difficult for them to read what she was going to do. She’d once asked why they simply didn’t read her body language, but apparently that wasn’t any more telling. 

But Edelgard, she seemed to be able to predict exactly what Byleth was going to do, where she would move and who she would engage. Likewise, Byleth was able to accomplish the same with Edelgard. 

While she was normally good at reading people, she did have to put a large amount of effort into reading anything beyond body language outside of combat. Facial expressions and emotions had always baffled her, even with Sothis’s help. But Byleth didn’t even have to put any effort into predicting Edelgard’s movements in battle, she was just able to...feel it. There was something about the princess’s presence--Byleth always found herself acutely aware of it. She always knew where Edelgard was when she was nearby, could feel her before ever seeing her. 

Her working hypothesis was simply that she and Edelgard had the same thought process in battle. It’s the only explanation that truly made sense to Byleth. Even Sothis had agreed it was odd, also sensing something about the princess that made her stand out. Made her unique. The mystical girl was eager to find out, something which Byleth found herself agreeing with. 

There was little use dwelling on it now, however. Edelgard continued to keep her distance, which Byleth would not begrudge her for. Until the princess decided to initiate further contact, there was nothing else Byleth could do about the situation. They had no reason to interact beyond the classroom and battle. The other students seemed to be increasing the amount of contact outside those areas, why, she wasn’t exactly sure. Her lack of knowledge seemed to amuse Sothis, but again, Byleth couldn’t figure out why. 

Pushing herself from her seat, she bid good evening to her students, nodding in return to their collection of farewells. She made her way towards the second level. She had two bells before she was to meet Jeralt to practice her riding. While there was still something about the Archbishop’s presence that felt strange, Byleth couldn’t deny she was an excellent teacher and seemed to be proficient in many areas, especially magic. Jeralt seemed uneasy about the time she spent with the Archbishop, but until he decided to elaborate on why, Byleth had no reason to stop. Jeralt could keep his secrets, just like everyone else. 

* * *

The door clicked quietly as Hubert closed it. Edelgard looked over at him, setting her quill aside and turning in her chair to give him her full attention. She wouldn’t quite say she was eager, but she was certainly interested in knowing what information he had turned up. It wasn’t until she took a moment to study her friend’s expression that she felt her lips tick downwards ever so slightly. 

“What is it? What did you find out?”

“Frustratingly little.” Hubert’s arms were crossed tightly over his chest, index finger tapping irregularly against one arm. A sure sign he was annoyed. “Nobody seems to have any information of worth about our dear professor. Those in Jeralt’s company were uncommonly tight lipped about her.”

“So we know nothing?” Edelgard felt her frown become more prominent. She wasn’t pleased with this development. The professor was an unknown. She did not like unknowns. 

“Nothing of any real substance. Or nothing that we didn’t already know.” 

“Tell me anyway.” She didn’t doubt Hubert’s ability to discern useful information, however, sometimes what he deemed unimportant was information Edelgard wanted to know. 

“Name, Byleth Eisner. Age and date of birth, unknown.” 

Edelgard looked at her friend with open surprise. The professor had never mentioned her age before, but she couldn’t be much older than any of the students. Edelgard had thought to just ask the woman her age, but that seemed both tactless and rude. 

“Yes, the only truly useful piece of information. Either nobody truly knows or it is a very well kept secret. I did get the impression that Jeralt himself was tightlipped about both of their pasts. Sadly, anything else I could find was either repetitive or useless. Many remarked about her abilities in both battle and strategy, how she killed without an ounce of emotion on her face. It seems nobody has seen our dear professor’s mask crack.” 

“Somebody must have, they just won’t say.” Nobody was that good at masking their emotions that  _ no one  _ had ever seen them display some kind of emotion. 

“My thoughts as well. But, apparently this earned her a little moniker amongst both Jeralt’s company and throughout Fodland. The Ashen Demon.” 

Edelgard tapped her gloved finger against her desk. Something about that sounded familiar. “Did that name ever turn up in our reports?”

“It struck me as well. Perhaps she was one of those we considered hiring. That was all the information I could turn up so far. I’ll keep digging though.”

“Perhaps it is time to engage with the professor more directly, see what information can be learned directly from her.”

“It may be worth the effort. We also need to learn where her loyalties truly lie and whether they can be swayed. She would make a formidable ally.”

“Why Hubert, I didn’t think you liked her,” Edelgard teased, knowing how distrustful and dismissive her friend could be of others. It took a lot for people to prove themselves to him.

“Like is far too strong a word. But I don’t find her nearly as bothersome as I imagined. She’s quiet and doesn’t cause disruptions. What more could I ask?” 

“It’s true. And the other students all seem to be warming up to her rather well. Even Bernadetta is beginning to look slightly less terrified in class. The fights to get her to class aren’t taking quite as long anymore.”

“Dorothea seems particularly enamoured. But then again, she is by so many people.” 

Edelgard had noticed as well, but thought nothing of it. Dorothea flitted between paramours without end. She knew the woman was determined to find some sort of suitable husband, and so didn’t think anything of her evident crush on the Professor, who seemed utterly oblivious to it anyways. It would fade quickly, like all others. 

“I’ll give the matter of the professor more thought. It may be worth approaching her outside of class. For now, continue searching for what information you can.”

“Of course.” Hubert gave a quick bow before seeing himself out. 

Edelgard turned back to her work, but her mind remained focused on the professor. She was an intriguing woman, and Edegard both wanted, and needed to learn more. They couldn’t abide someone of such power being an unknown. 

She debated the merits of approaching the woman, but was unsure how to go about it. They had little reason to speak outside of class or battle. Approaching unprompted seeking information was far too obvious and suspicious. She needed some kind of motivation for seeking friendship. 

Edelgard abandoned the pretext of her current work, instead pulling free a new sheet of parchment and scribbling down ideas. She would destroy it once she was done, but it did help her to write things down . 

Perhaps she could request additional training time? No, that was an inappropriate time to discuss anything beyond training. Meal times seemed a naturally opportune time to speak, but she still needed a way for the conversation to become about the professor in a way that wouldn’t arouse suspicion. 

All other times seemed highly irregular or not fitting to speak of any sort of personal matter, which Edelgard realized, was her primary problem. No matter the circumstances, her and the professor had no reason to speak of private issues. While the other students seemed willing to become closer with the professor, sharing details of themselves freely, Edelgard couldn’t do the same for a great many reasons, primary among them being the very idea made her uncomfortable. 

Edelgard frowned at the paper, which was rapidly filling with scratched out plans and ideas. Sighing to herself, she picked up the paper, bringing it to the burning candle. Once it caught fire, she dropped it in her empty trash bin, watching as it burned into nothing. Until an opportunity presented itself, she was stuck. Hopefully Hubert’s continued investigation would turn something up about their mysterious professor. 

* * *

Byleth slid her sword across the soldier’s stomach. Stepping past his stumbling body she reversed the grip on her sword and thrust it through his back. She didn’t spare him a glance, her eyes never leaving the approaching spear wielder. 

She pulled her sword free just as Edelgard moved to intercept, her axe cutting through both man and weapon with a single blow. Two sword wielders moved towards the princess, and Byleth covered the distance at a full run, long legs carrying her easily across the span. Edelgard managed to angle her body and weapon just right to deflect both swords at the same time. Byleth fell to her knees, the damp grass giving her the perfect traction to to send her sliding past both soldiers, her blade cutting their stomachs open. Both men fell, and Edelgard finished one with an axe to the skull while Byleth thrust her sword into the other’s heart. 

Without a word, the princess moved to engage the soldier advancing on the left, while Byleth’s eyes locked on the flash of dark magic in the distance. She turned back, seeing Petra to the right, deftly dodging an axe, her sword snapping out almost too fast to see and cutting cleanly through her attacker’s throat. 

“Petra, take the mage.” The girl immediately nodded, sprinting off towards another flash of magic. “Dorothea, cover her.” 

“You got it Professor.” Hands sparking with thunder, she hurried after the indigo haired girl. 

“Ferdinand, Caspar, Hubert, advance on the left flank. Bernadetta, with me and Edelgard.” Byleth had to raise her voice to be heard over the clamour of battle, but it was loud enough that her orders were obeyed without hesitation. 

She looked over to the right, seeing Catherine and the small group of knights accompanying her cutting through the enemy. The blonde woman was practically a blur as she moved. She moved with all the grace of a predator, strength and grace, not a single wasted movement in her fighting. Her skill was incredible to see, and Byleth made a mental note to spar with her when the opportunity arose. 

For now, she trusted Catherine and her companions to keep the right flank secured as they advanced. Byleth moved forward, pushing past Edelgard, who was dispatching a pair of spear wielding soldiers. Three more charged Byleth. One was felled with an arrow to the chest, and another was wounded with an arrow to the leg, leaving him open to Byleth pushing her sword through his chest. She deflected a spear on her sword, stepping inside the soldier's guard, her free hand snatching the dagger on her hip and thrusting it into his throat. 

She pulled the dagger free, wiping it quickly on her pants before returning it to the sheath. She’d have to clean both thoroughly later. Byleth paused as she scanned for more targets, noticing how the fog was rapidly fading away at an unnatural pace. Her head snapped over, seeing Petra stepping away from the fallen body of the enemy mage. Magical fog then.

With the field now a great deal clearer, Byleth scanned her surroundings. She could see a cluster of more heavily armed soldiers far in the distance, and what looked like a man atop a horse. That must be the target.

“Maintain formation, push forward. Dorothea, Hubert, concentrate on the knights. Everyone else, clear the way.”

Byleth didn’t keep track of how many she killed. It was irrelevant in this battle. Their target was the leader. But, she knew the number was high. Blood soaked into her clothing and muddied the ground beneath their feet as they advanced upon soldiers who seemed desperate to sell their lives to whatever cause they believed themselves fighting for. 

Three times she had to cover slip ups from her students, and they wavered when the realization hit them. These soldiers were militia, something which seemed to distress many for reasons Byleth couldn’t fathom. She had to dispatch two soldiers Ferdinand and Dorothea hesitated to finish off. Caspar needed to be rescued when he was taken off guard by a soldier’s zeal. She also noted Bernadetta’s arrows seemed to come slower the further they went. 

It was troubling, seeing her students falter. Byleth knew that this was different than fighting bandits, but it was still the reality of battle. There was little sense in thinking beyond the absolute necessities. The only rules were kill or be killed. Hesitation meant death. There was no place for questioning the enemy’s motives once battle had been joined. It didn’t matter if the soldier you fought believed they had a just cause. Such things were a matter of perspective anyway. They would still try to kill you and the only way to live was to kill him first. 

Despite the setback, they still made continual progress forward. Thankfully, Edelgard, Hubert, and Petra seemed unaffected by the same unease that had gripped their fellow students. Catherine and her companions likewise continued pressing forward at a constant pace. 

A pair of heavily armoured knights made up the core of Lanato’s guard, and both fell quickly to Hubert’s dark magic and Dorothea’s lightning. Bernadetta and Caspar dispatched the archers lurking near the woods while Byleth moved with Petra and Edelgard to finish off the last of Lenato’s guards.

Catherine moved past them in a blur, charging straight for the lord. He spit curses at the woman, shouting an oath of vengeance. He was dead in a dozen heartbeats, Catherine’s sword removing his head. 

The few remaining stragglers were quick to throw down their weapons and run for their lives. They would likely run into the other units of church knights prowling the area, who would either arrest them or cut them down on the spot. 

Byleth turned her attention back to her students as they gathered. She was happy to note that there were only a few minor injuries, which Linhardt had well taken care of. It seemed their spirits however, had suffered far greater. 

Ferdinand and Caspar were rather vocal in their displeasure. Bernadetta was quiet, but looked more withdrawn than usual, seeming to hover behind Petra and Dorothea. The songstress looked distraught, but seemed content to keep silent, which was rather odd. Petra hadn’t looked upset during the fighting, but gazing upon her classmates, she wore a prominent frown that seemed to intensify when her gaze fell on Dorothea. 

Byleth sensed Edelgard nearing before the princess even spoke. “Nobody expected the militia to fight alongside lord Lenato, especially not so fervently. So many dead because of the petty whims of nobles.”

Byleth nodded, eyes not leaving her students. She...whatever she was feeling, it was different. Unpleasant, and it was directly caused by her students. Strange. 

“It’s the reality of war,” Byleth responded, shrugging her shoulders. She didn’t understand quite why everyone was so upset. Unless your foes were particularly vile people, your opponents would almost always be people who had not wronged you or many others in any way. They were merely following orders. They should have anticipated something like this. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you’re taking this all in stride. If only it was so easy for the others. Even so, they died for a cause they believed was just. It would be disrespectful to consider them simply victims when they died for what they believed in.” Edelgard fell silent for a moment, prompting Byleth to look over at the princess. She looked pensive, her striking lilac eyes downcast. 

Edelgard’s brows furrowed into a shallow V as she continued.“Still, their ideas of justice were unreasonable and it was our duty to eliminate them. They stood in the way of the greater good. Of peace. We must never waver in the pursuit of our goals. Even if our enemies are the gods themselves.” There was a strong conviction in Edelgard’s tone, eyes staring towards the corpse strewn battlefield, seeing something Byleth could not. 

“I agree,” she said, following the princess’s gaze. “If you wish your goal to be achieved then you should let nothing stop you.” She felt Edelgard’s eyes fall on her, ocean blue met lilac. The way Edelgard looked at her in that moment, if felt like she was seeing something in Byleth for the first time. It didn’t make her uncomfortable though, rather it intrigued her. 

“I admit, I’m surprised to hear you say that.” Their gazes remained locked for another moment before the princess looked back to the field. “Really, I’m no different from Lenato. I will also be the sort of ruler willing to risk the lives of my citizens in service to a higher cause. It’s the only way we can change the world. It can’t come without sacrifice and dying for the greater good is not a death in vain.”

Their eyes locked once more and Byleth felt, somehow, this moment was important. There was some... _ more _ it seemed Edelgard was trying to convey, but Byleth couldn’t get a sense for what exactly it was. She didn’t know what kind of response Edelgard wanted, or even if she wanted one. But as always, Byleth went with her instinct. 

“If you’re going to die and fight, it should be for something worthwhile.” Byleth had yet to find such a thing. She’d never felt any attachment to anyone beyond her father, and even that, she had been told by others, wasn’t as strong as it should be. But still, she would fight and die for him if it was required. But a goal, some grand plan, she’d never felt attached to any particular cause. She supported the idea however. It seemed the most rational. If you were to die, die for something you would be proud of. 

Whatever response Edelgard had was cut off as Catherine approached, a look of concern mingling with rage written all over her face, visible in the way her hand clenched tightly around the hilt of Thunderbrand, while the other crushed a letter held in her gauntlet covered fist. 

“We have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer of a chapter this time.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the lovely words of support!!! You are all so wonderful and kind!! 
> 
> I hope you liked the newest addition!
> 
> Can you tell who is going to join Byleth's class?

**Author's Note:**

> I love all comments! They give me life!!


End file.
